Electrician
Chatterjee, the Electrician, is a melee strength hero that tanks with her Electric Shield, locks enemy eternally with her Static Grip, restores mana by damaging and decreasing their mana with Energy Absorption, and her ultimate purges buffs from enemies and debuffs from allies while respectively slowing and boosting their movement speed. This hero was never meant to kill enemy heroes, it's about distracting and tanking the enemies with her shield, taking their mana away slightly, and slowing or boosting the movement speed. Last but not least, to lock the enemy for a long time too. Lore Coming up soonTM Abilities Q: Static Grip 100/110/120/130 mana || 14 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Strong Dispels Only CHANNELED - Creates a magnetic link towards an enemy that stuns, reveals, and damages it over time. Electrician is pulled towards the target while the link holds. The link will break if the target is moved over 750 distance away from Electrician. Cast Range: 500 Cast Point: 0.3 Max Channel Time: 2.5/3.25/4.0/4.75/5.5/6.25 Damage per Second: 20/40/60/80/180/280 Damage Interval: 0.25 Note: -Electrician is pulled towards the target while channeling the skill at the speed of 120. --- W: Electric Shield 5+20% of mana pool || 0.5 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Self/Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Yes Converts up to 20% of Electrician's total mana pool into a shield that absorbs incoming damage, fading if it sustains too much damage. While the shield holds, nearby enemies are shocked and damaged every second. Cast Point: 0 Shield HP per Mana: 75/95/115/135/155/175 Shield Damage Absorption: 50 Shock Radius: 300 Shock Damage per Second: 15/30/45/60/130/210 Shield Duration: 12 --- E: Energy Absorption 75/100/125/150/150/150 mana || 15 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Self/Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Yes Forcefully draws energy from all nearby enemies, damaging them and destroying a percentage of their maximum mana.Electrician restores mana for each enemy affected and gains movement speed if at least one enemy is affected. Cast Point: 0 Effect Radius: 300 Damage: 85/150/215/280/680/1080 Mana Burnt: 8%/10%/12%/14%/16%/20% Mana Restored per Creep: 12/16/20/24/34/44 Mana Restored per Hero: 36/48/60/72/102/132 (Talent 72/96/120/144/204/264) Move Speed Bonus: 50 Move Speed Duration: 7 --- R: Cleansing Shock 25 mana || 12/8/4/4/4 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Units and Heroes || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes || Dispellable: Yes Strikes a unit with a purging bolt that removes most debuffs from an ally and grants them bonus movement speed, or removes most buffs from an enemy and slows them. Both movement speed effects decay over their duration. Destroys summoned units. Dispel Type: Basic Dispel Cast Point: 0.1 Cast Range: 600 Ally Move Speed Bonus: 30%/40%/50%/60%/70% Enemy Slow: 40%/60%/80%/100%/120% Shock Bounces: 0 (Aghanim's Scepter: 2) Shock Bounce Range: 0 (Aghanim's Scepter: 500) Duration: 5 Note: -Aghanim's Scepter bounce prioritizes heroes Talents *Strategy -This hero merely deals damage, but does well in terms of tanking while disabling and mana steal, excel in slowing the enemies or boosting allies. -Use Static Grip right after Electric Shield casted to give out more damage when channeling it, remember to release the channel if you feel you need to run from your current position. -Electric Shield is very good yet mana-consuming, make sure you use it while leaving fountain so your mana get restored a little more and you have shield ready for next fight, cast it wisely considering the mana cost. -Use Energy Absorption when enemies are in current area, you can cast it on nearby creeps and get away from the opposite team instead approach them and risking the chance of dying. -Use Cleansing Shock to slow enemies when chasing, boosting allies and dispel debuffs, and much more, go creative with it, but thing such as 4 cooldown is still big enough to make you not randomly waste it. Trivia * Electrician is introduced at 3.3.0 patch, she was already made long before it though to test the hero. * The surname, Chatterjee, was named from indian scientist Asima Chatterjee. ** Even though the community think that Tesla should be better, but the devs wants to be little more creative to it, saying that Tesla sounds like well-known modern name for electric-related things. * This hero was inspired from HoN's Electrician. * Funny enough, the new hero made from OAA has yet to be another strength hero. * The community think that this hero should replace tinker, since both community and devs hate tinker. ** However, devs prefers reworking to replacing, while so far the rework hasn't out yet, we'll have to wait. * This is the one where when it was introduced among the community, they didn't say it's broken, meaning that the devs feel accomplished. Reference OAA Github